I'm a Bee
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Happy Birthday, Byron! Oh, yeah. Did you know that you're married, lol?


I'm a Bee

Author Note: *Ahem* HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BEE! Okay, here is the thing: This freaking gift was SUPPOSED to post yesterday. BUT my laptop got mean and it did not! Gr...but anyway! Enjoy your late, (thank my laptop...gr...) birthday gift! :Ds!

"Ow...ow...okay, this isn't working!" Bee looked up from his awkward position. His girlfriend, (low whistle,) Emma was attempting at getting her costume ready, and he made this mistake of saying he'd help.

Now he was standing on her bed as she fit a ribbon around his body and did a bunch of math. That was painful part. The awkward part was that he had his arms up and he had no shirt on. To get a more accurate measurement, she says. Grumble.

"No duh!" she rolled her eyes and swatted his stomach, and he winced as a nail got him, "sorry."

"I'm going outside," he decided, stepping down and heading for the door.

"Get on a shirt!" she called, but at this point, he wasn't really listening to anything but the little voice in his head telling him it was pizza time.

As he headed to Pete's Pizza, he noted the chill in the air. He pulled his arms around his upper torso and disgaurded his football teammates. They were always teasing him about something. Suddenly, he saw a crying little girl on a bench, staring at her hands. Kneeling to her, he tilted up her chin and brushed some blonde hair out of big, innocent blue eyes.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked.

"A boy stole my flower and killed it!" she wailed, and he noted the broken flower in her fists, "you have to fix it!"

He didn't have any duct tape on him, but this gave him an idea.

"Well, bees can fix flowers," he put it in two fingers, making it look fixed, "and I'm Bee. Look, kiddie! I'm a Bee!" He started buzzing as he fixed the flower, tying the ends in his hands and tickling her squirming body.

"Eeeeep!" she giggled like mad before gasping at the flower, "you fixed it! I love you, Bee!" She gave him a big kiss, and he blinked.

_What is with me and getting kissed on the street? _He thought as she turned to a smiling young teen.

"Bee fixed it!" she squealed, running over.

"That's nice, Tiffany," she picked her sister up, mouthed to him _Thank you_, and headed off.

He headed back toward the pizza shop and ordered a large pepperoni.

"That was nice what you did for Tiffy," the butcher said, "here's one on the house." He handed him two large pans, and the thirty two year old grinned. (You'll see.)

"Good things are epic," he nodded to himself, disgaurding the man's laugh and pointing.

As he chowed down, he noted how people kept laughing and girls' kept whistling. Finally, Tiffany came back to him.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" she inquired, and his cheeks went on fire as he realized he should have listened to Emma.

"Emy was right," he picked up the little girl, "cover me, kid." Her big sister was roaring with laughter as they skirted out.

"Can I have my daughter back?" he then found himself staring into big hazel eyes as he got back home.

"Sorry, mam," he was now like a cherry as he handed the giggling girl back, "hey, you seem familar.."

"I'm Emily," she grinned, "maybe you remember me more as this." This then handed him a yellow Samuraizer, and the image came back.

"_Owie!" nine year old Bee whined to eight year old Emma. _

"_Next time don't make me mad," she put down her flyswatter as he rubbed his sore bottom. _(I couldn't resist!)

_Suddenly, the building beside them exploded and shattered around the two children. Emma screamed and clung to him, ducking behind her little crush. He smirked at her. _

"_Now you regret spanking me," he chuckled. _

"_Just run before I do it again!" she hissed. _

"_Well, then," he took her hand and pulled her to safety. But before they got across the street, the Nilock saw them. _

"_What a cute young couple," his eyes closed, "now, let's see what happens when we really crank up the passions!" _

_Suddenly, Emma was upon him, kissing him like mad. Repulsed, Bee pushed her off and gasped for air. _

"_Why?" he demanded, "when we're older, and not on the street!" He ran from her as the Nilock laughed cruelly. _

_Suddenly, not seeing him because of their distraction, the spell was broken when he sent them rolling painfully. Emma moaned in agony, losing conscience. _

"_Emy!" he growled at the beast and picked up a brick, throwing it at him. _

_But before he could loose his life at nine, something jumped in front of Bee and deflected the blast. He watched in awe as the Samurai Rangers started to battle it out. The Pink and Yellow ones smiled at them under their masks before the Pink ran into help. _

"_Serena!" she called to a blonde girl who looked about eleven running up with a seven year old that must have been her younger sister at her side, "get these two to safety!" _

"_Yes, Mom," the older one, Serena, nodding before picking up Emma, "Emily, get the boy and make sure he's not hurt." _

"_Okay," the younger one, Emily, knelt to his side, "come on, let's get you to safety." _

"_No thanks, I'm fine," he recoiled from the younger blonde, wanting to be in the tall one's arms like his best friend. _

"_Let me help you," she smiled and grabbed him up, having an amazing grip as she dragged him to safety, for real this time. _

"_Thanks?" he started walking toward Serena, but Emily yanked him onto the grass and started feeling around his body, looking for damage. _

_Her tiny fingers tickled him, and he started giggling. Grinning evilly, she started rolling around with him, tickling his body. _

"_Em!" Serena chuckled, "we have to help Mom." _

"_Bye bye!" Emily got up and followed her big sister. _

"_Why are you doing this?" Bee demanded before they were gone. _

"_I'm going to be Yellow Ranger one day," Serena replied, turning her head a little. _

"_And I'm helping her out!" Emily giggled, "because I want to be Yellow Ranger, too!" _

_When the two siblings were gone, he couldn't help but think Emily would be better at it. _

"Emily!" he was suddenly holding her tightly.

Giggling like crazy, she hugged back equally as tight. Tiffany grinned between them before wiggling out to her big sister.

"Well..." he smiled, "thanks. Forgot to tell you that...many years ago."

"No problem," she handed him her samuraizer, "we've updated, and besides, I had my run. I don't think you remembered it, though."

But he did.

"_Not cool!" Bee whimpered as his engaged girlfriend set down her flyswatter. _

"_I told you to not get on my bad side," she chuckled as he rubbed his bottom. _

_Suddenly, the mailbox in front of them disappeared. A Nilock that could chunk any metal at anybody at any time of any weight was before them, grinning as he aimed it at the two. _

"_No way," Emma gulped, ducking behind him. _

_But before he could throw, something jumped in front of them and saved their heads. The Samurai Rangers, the new generation, this is, were fighting them in a flash. The Yellow Ranger smiled at him under her mask and patted his shoulder. _

"_Go," she instructed, "get your girlfriend to safety." _

"_Do I know you?" he looked behind the mask and thought hard. _

"_I don't know," she shrugged, "but go before it's too late." _

"_Emily!" the Red Ranger ran to her, "come on, we've got to use our Spin Swords!" _

"_Got it, Jay!" she ran with him, leaving Bee in the dust. _

"I do, I promise that," for the next two hours, they caught up on it all.

"Well, she's waiting on you," grinning and going to her daughters, the blonde waved him off.

"Nice to see you again," he moved off with a big ole grin.

"Oh, yeah," she smiled, tossing him a little box, "happy birthday."

When he opened it, he found a little piece of a yellow spandex. He busted out laughing and couldn't stop as the little memory came back.

"_Whoah!" it was a hot summer day, and Bee had gone to pick up the pizza when the Yellow Ranger was blown into his arms. _

"_Thanks," she patted his shoulder, "I appritate that." _

_He had been drinking a little that night, and he collasped and wouldn't let go of her arm. _

"_Pretty..." he mumured at the spandex. _

When he went back in, his wife rolled her eyes at the tear stains on his cheeks, not knowing it was from laughter.

"I told you to wear a shirt."


End file.
